Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- Sunido mensiona la problem de presa/freta, e Simon la problem de porta/porta. Me ia revide la sinonimes en lfn, e estas es los cual conserna me a un grado o un otra: *campania - countryside/campaign **''campaign'' > campani? Simon *campanior - peasant/campaigner **''campaigner'' > campanor? Simon **''peasant'' debe es "campanian". posable "campania" no es vera un problem. jorj **Tu es serta coreta con "campanian". Ma esce nos vole tolera frases ambigua como "la campania ia crea multe problemes per la partito"? Simon **me sujeste "fa un campania" per "campaign", como en tota linguas romanica. *clavi - lock/nail (como verbos) **clavo > clodo? Simon **me nota ce nos ave securi per lock (verbo). donce, nos no nesesa clavi (cual es real usa un clave, no usa un securador) jorj **No oblida esta discute, pos cual nos ia ajunta "clavi". Simon **me ia releje esta discute - e me no acorda con nos conclui! "securi" es eselente per "lock" (e "securador" per la nom). "to attach a door to the wall" ta es "fisa un porta a la mur", no "securi". jorj *coral - coral/choral (no tro seria) **''coral'' > coralio? Simon **me no pensa ce esta es nesesada. jorj *costa - cost/coast **''cost'' > coste? **me ia pensa de usa custa per coast, como en portuges. ma esta es la mesma modo como la usa posable de prisa per hurry. jorj **Si, e la forma "costa" es ja internasional conoseda en nomes como "Costa Rica" e "Costa Brava". Simon **me pensa ce la situa.... jorj *feros - full of iron/fierce, ferocious **Esta es un bon metafor. Simon **bon jorj *lava - wash/lava **Difisil per solve, ma la parola lava es estrema internasional. Etimolojial, la du lavas es la mesma. No un problem, me pensa. Simon **bon jorj *libror - liberator/bookseller (bon per bromas!) **Si, e on ta dise plu natural "vendor de libros", cisa. Simon **vera, nos pote sutrae "libror" como "bookseller" es usa sola "vendor de libros". jorj *mus - mouse/mousse **Apena un problem, ma mousse > mux? (o usa "spuma"?) Simon **''mousse'' es cuasi internasional, con esta spele. posable "muse"? jorj **Pare bon. "Mus" e "muse" es egal bon, estra ce "mus" ave ja acel otra sinifia. Simon **pos pensa, me prefere reteni "mus" per "mousse". gatos come muses; persones come mus. :-) jorj *pali - turn pale/shovel (verbos) **"Pala" es un mal eleje per "shovel". Posable "vanga" de italian ta conveni plu bon. Ma alora nos no ta pote deriva "paleta". Simon **"pala" o simil es en tota linguas romanica. posable pale debe es "palida" (con verbo "palidi"). **Prima, me ia pensa ce tu sujesta deriva "palida" como un partisipio de la verbo "pali". Ma si, "palida" como un radis ta es un solve plasente. Simon **vera, me prefere "pali" per "to pale". "escava" es plu bon per "shovel" como un verbo. jorj *paleta - palette, trowel/peg **posable "spino (de lenio)" per peg? jorj **Un spino es multe plu peti ce un peg. Posable "spinon"? Simon **posable. jorj *pasi - pacify/step **Un omonim iritante, ma difisil per solve. La sola idea cual veni a me es cambia "pas" a "pax". Simon **vera, me no gusta "pasi" per "step". posable nos pote usa "pisa" (de espaniol e portuges; pesta en italian) per "step" etc. (e "pixa" per "piss", de catalan "pixar" e italian "pisciar") jorj **"Pixa" es ja un otra parola nonformal; e la verbo "pisa" ave acel forma con s en multe multe linguas. "Anda" de italian ta pote aida nos? Simon **me prefere ultima "fa un paso". jorj *planta - plant/sole **Nos ta pote trova un otra parola per sole. Simon **posable no un problem. on pote dise "planta de pede" si nesesada. jorj **Si. O "funda de pede". Simon **me gusta "funda" - ma me no es serta si nos pote desregarda "planta" como un parola medical. jorj *porta - door/carry *privada - deprived/private **''deprive'' > privi? Simon **me no vide esta como un problem grande. jorj **El no es un problem grande, ma el es ancora un problem :-) "Privata" ta es eselente. Simon **pos pensa, "privata" es simple la varia italian de "privada". tota linguas romanica usa "priva" per "deprive", ma los no comun usa la partisipio pasiva. el usa varias de "needy" o "poor". jorj *radio - radio/radius/radium (tre sinifias - ma posable no un problem) **Per ce nos reteni la fini "-is" de alga parolas tecnical, ma no la finis "-us" e "-um"? Ipotesal, si ta ave du elementos cimical "radius" e "radium", ce nos ta fa? Simon **me no pensa ce radio per la oso es un problem. ma posable radium per la elemento. jorj **"Radium" ta es noncoerente con nomes de otra elementos. Me pensa (surprendente me mesma!) ce la tre sinifias "radio" es tolerable, car du de los es rara e limitada a campos spesialiste. Simon **bon. me acorda. *ru - rough/roux **Apena un problem, ma roux > rux? Simon **car un es un ajetivo (no multe usada como un nom) e la otra es un nom, me no crede ce esta es un problem (pos plu pensa). jorj **Si, me acorda vera. Simon *seli - saddle/stamp, seal (como verbos) **''stamp'' > stampa (de franses, italian)? Simon **plu bon, me pensa: selin per saddle. jorj **Bon idea. Un otra posable: "sila" de espaniol. La demanda de familias etimolojial no pertine a esta parola, an si "sela" es ultima oscur relatada a "senta". Simon **pos plu rexerca, me nota ce "selin" ta es per la sela de un bisicle (vera un "seleta"). ma, es "seli" vera confusante? si on seli un cavalo o un camel, esce otras pensa ce tu intende "stampa" la besta? jorj *stilo - style/stylus **Apena un problem. Simon **bon. jorj *tempera - temper/tempera **No un problem. Simon **bon. jorj Ance: *critica - criticism/Cretan **Apena un problem. Simon **bon. jorj *uman - human/Omani **No: human es "umana". "Umani" es un omonim ("humanize", "Omani"), ma esta es apena un problem. Simon **a, si. jorj Me nos es consernada con sinonimes ce es sempre multe clar par la situa, o sinonimes con bon relatas metaforal (pe rieta - stream/giggle). Alga otras conserna me: alga, cola, folia (leaf > folio?), fratal (frato > frasion?), marea (tide > mare?), poro (pore > por?), redi (rein > redine?), senti, seti, vela (velum > velo?) Simon *me pensas: jorj **alga - no un problem. **folia - no un problem. posable foia per leaf, ma me prefere folia. ***"Folia" es serta un parola bela. "Foia" es... fea. Me no ave vera un problem con la du folias. Simon **fratal - no un problem. **marea - mareo per seasickness. ***Acel no aida separa "marea"–''tide'' de "marea"–''get dizzy". Simon **poro - posable por per pore. ***Me acorda. Simon **redi - posable redin per rein. ***Eselente. Simon **senti - no problem. **seti - no problem. **vela - si, velum debe es velo. natural, esta es un sinonim per veil, ma esta es un metafor. ance, nos ave palato mol. ***A, si. Me ia oblida la esiste de "velo". Ma velum debe es "velo", si. Simon Nota ce me no sujeste ce nos nesesa cambia estas - sola ce nos pote considera posable alternativas. jorj